


here comes a spider

by badgerterritory



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, i just really like enemy spy girlfriends, i'm so sorry don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peggy doesn't expect yelena, in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here comes a spider

Peggy slowly tapped her heel against the floor, staring at the woman tied up on her bed. “Honestly,” she said to the air, “this is not how I typically have women in my bed. It usually occurs after a few glasses of wine, no more than two, perhaps some dinner. A light flirtation. The women are also usually not Russian spies, but that was, perhaps, implied.”

The blonde stared at her. Peggy picked up her knife. “You understand what will happen if you draw attention, I hope. I would like to know your name.”

The gag came off. The blonde said, voice tinted with the barest hint of a Russian accent, “My name is Yelena Belova. I am the Black Widow.”

After that, the interrogation went purely downhill. No matter what Peggy asked or threatened, she couldn’t get anything else out of Yelena. Eventually, Peggy put the gag back in and considered her options.

She’d have to report a Russian spy living in the same building as her. Especially one as dangerous as Yelena. The only reason Peggy had actually beat her was the element of surprise. Yelena fought with a ballerina’s grace, mixed with more martial arts than Peggy could name. It was only a wall and a solid right hook that let Peggy tie the woman up and drag her back to her room.

There was a hard knocking on the door, suddenly. “English? We had a date with Mister Liquor and that’s a date I intend to keep. Open up!”

Angie. Peggy had actually forgotten that she’d made plans with Angie. She went to the door. “I’m sorry, Angie,” she began as she opened it, and she was interrupted by her friend barging in. She tried her best to keep Angie from going farther in, even pulling out a ‘please, Angie, tomorrow night, I promise,’ but it was too late.

She saw Yelena.

“Um,” Peggy said, racking her brain to come up with something.

But Angie just laughed. “Oh, wow, English. I knew you weren’t just for men, but I never thought you’d be into something like that! Your first time, Dottie? Well, let me just tell you, that’s all wrong if you wanna keep your lover secure and safe.” Peggy’s mouth opened, but once again, too late. To her surprise, though, as the ropes loosened, Yelena did nothing but sit there with a contemplative look as Angie rearranged the ropes. “Something more like this. You can even tie her to the bed, if you want. Learned that one from my last boyfriend. And his girlfriend. You two have some nice, safe fun.” Angie winked on her way out.

“Well,” Peggy said to nobody in particular as she locked her door and went back to Yelena. “Now we’re in a bit of a situation, aren’t we? I can’t just let you go, and now someone’s seen you with me.”

After a moment, she removed the gag again. Yelena said, “If I weren’t bound right now, I would be doing unspeakable sexual acts to you.”

As gambits went, it wasn’t actually a bad one, appealing to her sexual desires. She untied Yelena’s ropes. “In twenty minutes, we’re going to be going down to the S.S.R. and you’re going to be asked questions by someone much more willing to get his hands dirty.”

In twenty minutes, she had her shirt spread open and her underwear stuffed in her mouth while Yelena brought her crashing into another orgasm.

*             *             *

It was a strange sort of peace. Peggy told her superiors nothing about Yelena. Yelena told her superiors nothing about Peggy. They each poked and prodded at each other, trying to find a weakness, trying to find information. Peggy once, in the hazy glow of post-coitus, attempted to convince Yelena to switch sides. Yelena once, with Peggy’s fingers in her, tried the same.

It wasn’t the healthiest relationship, perhaps, and it was almost certainly treasonous. Peggy had no defense or rationale for her actions. Every time she thought about telling someone about Yelena, she thought of mussed blonde hair in the soft light of dawn, soft skin under her palms, and the quiet moans of a woman who Peggy was actually growing fond of.

“I’m going to have to kill you someday,” Peggy murmured, running her fingers through Yelena’s hair. “It’s quite a shame.”

Yelena just chuckled softly. “I should be saying that to you, my little fox.”

*             *             *

One day, Angie stormed in while Peggy was reading and sat down. “Okay, I have to get some details. It’s been weeks since I walked in on you two. Was I any help?”

Peggy refused to blush. “Yes, thank you. A tremendous amount of help.”

Angie appeared to at least make a token effort to resist before bursting out: “I’m sorry, English, I just gotta ask. What’s the sex like?”

“Oh, I don’t know, it’s not…”

“Come on. Please? I haven’t seen a cute guy in months and even the girls who like girls in this building won’t look twice at me.”

Peggy sighed and bit her lip. Perhaps a little gossip couldn’t hurt. “It’s like going down on a hurricane,” she murmured. “Yelena,” and she froze, because she’d gotten too comfortable using the woman’s real name in bed.

“Oooh,” Angie said in a teasing tone. “You and Dottie like to role play? No shame in that, I used to do it with an old friend. So what were you saying? Is she a wild one?”

“Yes,” Peggy said, finally flushing. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to stop talking about it now.”

“Just when we were getting to the good parts?” Angie pouted. Peggy was definitely not going to fall for that. “Well, fine,” Angie said a few moments later. “Don’t tell me all about your amazing, wild sex with Dottie. I was hoping to live vicariously through you, but I guess that won’t happen now.”

“I suppose it won’t,” Peggy murmured. Angie huffed and went for Peggy’s alcohol.

*             *             *

One day, Yelena stumbled into Peggy on the stairs, clutching her arm. Peggy touched, and came away with blood on her fingers. She didn’t ask questions, just pulled Yelena into her room and bandaged her wound.

When Peggy was done, Yelena leaned heavily against her and murmured something in Russian.

_It will be a shame when I have to kill you, my fox._

Peggy had to agree.


End file.
